Noticing Canada
by thelivinggirl
Summary: Prussia notices Canada... and more. Ficlet I churned out in a moment of PruxCan obsessiveness.


**Noticing Canada**

Prussia couldn't understand why nobody noticed Canada. Okay, so truthfully he hadn't noticed Canada either for quite a while, but he was temporarily blinded by his own awesomeness. It was very understandable.

At first, he noticed Canada _because_ he was so quiet, which was one of the main reasons everybody ignored him. At summit meetings, while everyone's screaming about something or another, Prussia would look over at Canada and the guy would just be sitting there, watching everybody carefully, but staying out of the fray. Prussia was a fighter, but he could see the sense in Canada's inaction. At the very least, he wasn't one of those who were shouting with nothing to say.

The moment when he took a special interest in the nation was when West had locked him in a closet outside the summit meeting because "constantly yelling that 'I'm right because I'm awesome' is polluting the air with nonsense," blah blah blah. The bastards had ordered food for lunch, and Canada snuck quietly into the closet to bring him his share.

"Umm, could I stay in here a little longer?" The blond country had asked, tightly wrapping his arms around his thin chest. "The yelling gives me a headache."

Prussia smiled broadly, glad for some company after hours alone. "Sure! You can bask in my awesomeness with me!"

"Err, thanks."

After a while of shooting the breeze, Prussia asked, "Why are you hugging yourself like that? You aren't cold, are you?"

Canada shook his head. "No. When you live in Canada, you get used to it, anyway. I just miss Kumajirou. It's weird having my arms empty."

"Who?"

"My polar bear."

"Ah."

Canada tucked his knees under his hoodie and wrapped his arms around those, instead. Prussia understood – it'd be weird to be without his chicks, for sure.

Suddenly, Canada said softly, "You remind me of a polar bear."

Prussia blinked. "Huh?"

Canada's cheeks burned the same color of his hoodie, as Prussia's eyes, and answered, "Well, the thing with polar bears is that they're, um, white. I mean, it's for camouflage and stuff, and when they're hunting or sleeping or just don't want to be seen, they'll lie down in the snow and close their eyes and then they blend in with the snow. You could blend in with the snow too, if you wanted. You'd just have to close your eyes. I bet you could even sneak up on Russia, or Germany."

Prussia stared at him. Yeah, he'd gotten comments on his lack of coloring before, but this one was actually meant as a compliment! Fuck yeah, being an albino was finally awesome! Before he could speak up, though, Canada continued. "I'm like a polar bear too." His voice was hardly a whisper now. Prussia had to cock his head to hear him properly. "Only I can't become un-invisible. Even when I yell, I'm like a polar bear with its eyes closed forever."

Prussia looked hard at Canada before offering, "I think that polar bears sound completely awesome."

Canada looked up from his knees. "You do?" Prussia nodded, Canada beamed, and BAM! Prussia had officially Noticed Canada with a capital 'N'.

After a while, it really bothered Prussia that nobody else noticed Canada, even with a lowercase 'n'. How could they confuse him with America? There was an infinitely wide difference between Canada's shy, sweet smile and America's 'look-at-me-I'm-the-hero!' smile. How could they forget his helpfulness, or that unusual wave in his hair, or his awesome hockey skills?

Soon, he not only noticed Canada, but came to like him. He liked

How the dimple on his left cheek only appeared when he chewed.

How he bit his lower lip when he was nervous.

How he is not quiet at all at hockey matches.

How he said that he was not only not creeped out by Prussia's eyes, but he actually thought they were 'pretty'.

How if you say something to him, even if it isn't important, he'll remember.

And soon…

How he never bent over at the waist, but always at the hip, so his rump pushed out a little when he bent over the table or to make a snowball.

How he always smelled like maple syrup.

How he slept with his mouth open, but never drooled.

How he had this _thing_ where he'd look up at you from under his eyelashes and you couldn't help but lean closer.

And then, eventually…

How he would arch his back if you stroked the left side of his neck.

How if you lean closer, he'll lean closer too.

How biting the very edge of his lower lip makes him shiver.

How he remembers everything you like.

How he doesn't simply allow himself to be cuddled; he _clings_.

How he's beautiful.

And finally, how much he needs to be noticed.


End file.
